A conversation visualisation environment is an environment operating on a device that causes graphical content associated with an exchange between users to be rendered on a display to one of the users performing the exchange. The exchange and the conversation visualisation environment result from the execution of code relating to a communication protocol on at least one processor. Conversation visualisation environments allow conversation participants to exchange communications in accordance with a variety of conversation modalities. For example, participants may engage in video exchanges, voice calls, instant messaging, white board presentations, and desktop views of other modes.
As the feasibility of exchanging conversation communications by way of a variety of conversation modalities has increased, so too have the technologies with which participants may engage in a video call using traditional desktop or laptop computers, tablets, phablets, mobile phones, gaming systems, dedicated conversation systems, or any other suitable communication device. Different architectures can be employed to deliver conversation visualisation environments, including centrally managed and peer-to-peer architectures.
Many conversation visualisation environments provide features that are dynamically enabled or otherwise triggered in response to various events. For example, emphasis may be placed on one particular participant or another in a gallery of video participants based on which participant is speaking at any given time. Other features give participants notice of incoming communications, such as a pop-up bubble alerting a participant to a new chat message, video call, or voice call.